krosarian_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Merrifort
The''' Republic of Merrifort''' (Merrifortian: Republike Mareforto) is an archipelago nation in the West Pasko Sea. Merrifort is located to the west from the Kingdom of Verid (Esta Ostad and Esta Madror) and to the north from the Pelstall Isles. With an area of 80,349 square kilometers, this country is a relatively densely populated country with a population of over 2,410,470. Due to its natural resources, Merrifort was ruled by the invading Barborican Empire, Illeburgh, and Mekistan. In this way, Merrifort encountered many cultures and ideas that helped shape the Merrifortian culture and traditions. Merrifort is a relatively economically developed nation, one of the more developed in West Krosari. Merrifort is also one of the founding members of the Archangel Confederation. Etymology Merrifort's name was given to the country by Gabriel Mumford, King of the Barborican Empire; after the fort he ordered to be built near Merrifort's shore: the Merry Bernard Fort, though historians are doubtful. Geography The Republic of Merrifort is founded on the Glenrich Isles, which were discovered by John Glenrich while traveling the West Pasko Sea. Merrifort‘s territory consists of three major islands: Bexheller Island, Ellisfell Island and Clinton Island, as well as smaller islands to the south. Between the three main islands is the Hadbron Sea (north of the Ellisfell Island) and the Halnigan Sea (south of the Ellisfell Island). While Ellisfell and Clinton Island are hilly, Bexheller Island is very mountainous, with the highest peak being Strafwick. Merrifort is divided into twenty-six states, each with a large city acting as a "capital" and with municipalities (counties). The Merrifortian territory also includes an overseas territory, which is the Pelstall Isles located in the area of southern Pasko Sea. The country is quite rich geographically, with mountains, hills, valleys and many different geographical features. As a sea country, it has a subarctic climate dominating the northern Merrifort and tropical climate dominating the southern part, with mild winters and warm summers. Precipitation occurs mainly in winter and summer. The average annual temperature is 22-23 ° C (72-73 ° F) during the day and 15 ° C (59 ° F) during the night and winter. Economy The Republic of Merrifort is a fairly economically developed nation. Its economy was created and revived by regional trade. Since the 1960s, it has actively diversified its trade with the world and vigorously integrated into several national institutions. Merrifort helped found the Archangel Confederation and joined it in 1966. Merrifort's economy is largely focused on primary and tertiary industries, ranging from traditional livelihoods such as farming and winemaking to modern livelihoods such as tourism, retail, banking and more. Companies such as Majesty Fashion, Zion Credit Union and Prince's Blossom Resort operate internationally. History ]]For most of history, the islands were largely uninhabited. In 276, the Romans established a colony at Villa Fulvia. After 100 years, the settlement was abandoned and largely forgotten. The country was then ruled in succession by the Vandals, Byzantines, Arabs, the Spanish and the Venetians. There were few early cities during the Byzantine and Arab era (the main ones being Brezonde and Niesburg), but by the 13th and 14th centuries , the dominant Aragonese and Venetians built more new settlements in the west and south of Brunant. ]]The early 15th century saw an influx of Dutch to the islands, while the Venetians came into conflict with the Dutch and other non-Venetians (the Barzuna). In 1427, prominent Brunanters met in Grijzestad and declared their independence from Venice. The convention made Marten Sneijder leader of the country. The War of Independence followed and for much of 1427, fighting took place until the Brunanters were victorious. Following independence Brunant was reorganized as a republic, but this government was weak and largely ineffective. In 1475, republican leader Leuvis Van Damme staged an internal coup and made himself King of Brunant. Brunant became a kingdom, and though an autocratic state, was much stronger and more stable. Over time successive kings tightened their grip on the country and average Brunanters were growing discontent at their conditions. In the 1660s riots began breaking out and under the leadership of the king's nephew, a civil war broke out against the king in 1663. The king was defeated and killed that same year; Van Draak made himself King but put into effect a Bill of Rights to protect the common man from injustices. This reformed kingdom went through economic crises and later with war. Brunant was dragged into the Seven Years' War and in 1756 France invaded Brunant. This war became characterized by long and devastating sieges. Brunant was able to win with European reinforcement, but postwar Brunant was in terrible conditions. Eventually in 1784, under the pretext of protecting Anglo-Scottish settlers, the filibustering British nobleman James Carrington invaded Brunant and became the president after a successful war against a militarily weakened Brunant. Civil liberties were suspended, autocratic rule prevailed, and even with a coup and mass protest he remained in power. He was poisoned in 1802 and though his son was named president, the cunning King Ambroos I and his powerful friends were able to sideline the younger Carrington and return to a more democratic rule. After a turbulent start to the 20th century, Brunant was invaded and occupied by Nazi Germany in 1941. Following Brunant's liberation in 1944, the country embarked on a large transformation of society and the economy, from a largely agricultural country to a modern industrial nation. Politics See also: Politics of Brunant ]] Politically, Brunant has been a very liberal and socialist country, especially from the 20th century onward. Historically the country has been very stable politically, apart from a few issues in the age of revolutions. The main political parties are the Social Democratic Party, Christian Democratic Union, Free Liberal Party and ECO17. The current Prime Minister is Adrian Vandreck. Brunanter politics revolves around Congress, divided into the House (lower chamber) and Senate (upper chamber). Elections for government are normally held every four years. International relations Brunant's foreign relations have been historically centered with Europe, especially after joining the EU in the 1980s. Historically there have been close links to Spain, Benelux countries and Britain, as well as with wikinations such as Traspes and Libertas. Brunant has expanded its links with other small wikinations by co-founding the International Wiki Organisation along with Lovia and others. Demographics and religion See also: Demographics of Brunant ]] Brunant's demographics are measured and recorded by the Insitute of Statistics. Brunant is officially a secular state, though the majority of the population (over 80%) are Christian (including Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox). Islam forms the second largest religion in the country. In regards to language, English and Dutch are the two most widely spoken languages in the country, being both official. The Brezondian Language has also significant presence in the north, and Arabic is also present in major cities due to immigration. Brunant has a long history of providing publicly funded health care, either through public hospitals or specialized private clinics. The government's focus has helped its healthcare system be one of the best in the world, being generally ranked in the top ten by the World Health Organization. The education system is also considered to be of very good quality. While the majority of schools in the country are public, there are a few private schools as well. Most of the colleges and universities are also private, apart from the Royal University of Koningstad. Culture Brunant has a very rich and diverse culture, having Spanish, European and Arab influences. Brunanter culture is said to have been born with the legent of Adenis and Virsise in the 13th/14th century. Brunanter literature, music and art have developed over the centuries to achieve great variety, from the haunting paintings of Eugenio Cavall to the films of Herbert S. Hosen. Sport Sport is also very important to Brunanters, in particular football, which has been around for over 100 years. leagues and the national team are highly followed, as are the clubs. Basketball is also a popular sport. Other sports native or historic in Brunant include Bolas (a form of boules), Pedbola, a precursor to football and Bullfighting. Transport Brunant has developed various forms of transportation. The country has a significant network of motorways and roads, of which the A1 is the longest and largest. Railways are also present in Central Island for rapid inter-city travel. For local or urban commutes, there are several localized transit systems, using buses (such as Ride Niesburg) and using trams and trains (S-train and Crosslink). Some 6500 Taxis are also in use. Travel between islands is restricted to ferries and local flights. International travel is handled through Koningstad International Airport, the nation's newest, largest and busiest. Notes